Paoli 1 News
Paoli 1 Mentioned in HOUSE OF REPRESENTATIVES Thursday, June 16, 2011 Mr. JIM GERLACH: '''Mr. Speaker, I rise today to congratulate Paoli Troop 1, Boy Scouts of America, Chester County, Pennsylvania on its 100th anniversary. The history of Paoli Troop 1 is a long and storied one, starting with its founding as the area's first Scout Troop in 1911 at the Good Samaritan Church in Paoli, Pennsylvania. Troop 1 survived some lean early years and diminished activity during World War I, but proudly endured such challenges and, in 1924, relocated to nearby Wayne. In these early years, the Scout Law and Scout Oath were discussed in detail at the end of Troop meetings, a tradition that has been passed down to the present day. Travel has also been a long-standing tradition of Troop 1. In 1927 and 1929, the Troop took trips to Europe, which included hiking through Scotland and parts of Brittany. On one of these trips, the Scouts met Baden Powell, founder of the Scout movement. The Troop had three mountain climbing expeditions in the Swiss Alps during 1966, 1970 and 1974, with the Troop flag having flown at the top of the Matterhorn. Today, the Troop functions under the leadership of Scoutmaster Mike Magnotta, his assistants, and the general supervision of the Troop Committee. Its purpose, as set out in its constitution, is to promote, maintain and carry out the principles of the Boy Scouts of America and to work for the best interests of its members. The institutions and traditions of Paoli Troop 1 are many and deserve to be perpetuated for generations to come. Mr. Speaker, I ask that my colleagues join me today in congratulating Paoli Troop 1 and its storied history on the occasion of its 100th anniversary and to extend best wishes for the Troop's bright future. Camp Horseshoe On Sunday, 6/26/11, Camp Horseshoe begins for Paoli 1. Scouts will enjoy a week at camp, with fun activities, bad food, and a chance to earn a few merit badges in the process. '''Medical Forms need to be completed and turned in to the Scoutmaster before we leave for camp! Scouts who do not have a completed medical form will not be allowed to attend camp. This is the camp rule, and no exceptions can be made. The van will leave The Cabin exactly at 9am. Don't be late, or find your own way down. Lunch will NOT be provided on Sunday, so pack accordingly. Attention SCUBA Divers! The upcoming SCUBA certification dive hosted by Aqua Adventures has been rescheduled to September 10th-11th. For those of you who would like to take a refresher, pool time is available August 11th and 18th. Please let the Scoutmaster know if you will attend. Attention Campers Horseshoe and Northern Tier medical forms need to be completed. Parts A,B,and C need to be completed for Horseshoe. Part D also needs to be completed for Northern Tier. You cannot attend camp without a completed medical form. Forms can be handed in to the Scoutmaster at any of the events between now and camp. If you are making a copy of the Northern Tier form to use for Horseshoe, please keep the original for Northern Tier.